


Caring ABout People

by orphan_account



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s01e10 Hunting Trip, Episode: s01e4 Boy's Club, Episode: s02e08 Ron and Tammy, Episode: s02e15 Sweetums, Episode: s03e16 Lil Sebastian, F/M, Lust, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five times Ron catches himself caring about a certain someone.





	

Ron is not interested in caring about people. Though he can't deny that there have been occurrences where he's caught himself breaking that code. But only for one person.

1.) When she opens the gift basket, she immediately becomes more worried than he's ever seen her. When she comes into his office, she's miserable. He doesn't like it. Not one bit. But he stays calm, if he shows any sign of emotion he will not only be showing emotion (something he definitely does not like), he'd just be making her more anxious. 

He sees her crying in her office. It feels like a dagger being dragged through his chest.

When he goes with her to her hearing every minute is torture. He decides immediately that he doesn't like these people. The way they're making her nervously fidget in her chair. The way they're asking her all these questions as though she's done something wrong. She hasn't. She never does anything wrong, he can't decide whether he loves it or hates it. That's when he snaps. He's mad at them, at her, at himself, at everyone. 

2.) It's all her fault. She had to get him involved with Tammy again. Then again he can't blame her for falling prey to her charms. For some reason he feels a surge of hatred towards Brendanawicz when she tells him they slept together. 

When he looks back on the way he tried to trade her lot, something she cares so much about, for something as stupid as more sex with that monster, he thinks he might just kill himself. 

When he breaks down and starts crying, he isn't embarrassed, he feels safe. He feels safe just looking at her, just listening to her voice.

They go to see Tammy and he'll never admit how extremely terrified he is. When Tammy mentions the possibility that she might want him, everything inside of him stops except his heart, which is beating faster than the speed of light. When she mentions a dream, he has to force away the ever so tempting thoughts about what that dream might have included. When Tammy mentions her being jealous of the things Tammy gets to do to him, he imagines her instead of Tammy, and just imagining it is one of the greatest sensations he's ever felt.

Then she gives up her lot for him. He suddenly realizes how much she cares about him, and that she might be the only person in his life that he actually cares about. He realizes that she is his everything and that he would rather die than allow her to walk away without him.

 

3.) He doesn't exactly want her to come on his hunting trip. He certainly doesn't want her to be his partner. However, he can't deny how adorable she is. And she is an amazing hunter, he does admire a woman with skill. 

He cannot deny how angry he is at her. However, he may or may not have had some disturbing thoughts while she was on top of him, trying to get him to throw up. 

In the end, if anything he's mad at himself for how mad he was at her.

 

4.) He loved the idea of Sweetums running the concessions. Once again he is angry at her again. And of course it's because she was sticking her nose in his business. Also because of her annoying amounts of side barring. 

Then she talks to him. Tells him that she cares about him, that she doesn't want him to die. He feels like a jackass. Of course he later apologizes, something he has never done before in his life. He throws away the nutriyums bars, because he now understands why she did what she did: it's that overwhelming feeling of wanting someone you care about to be as healthy and happy as possible. It's the feeling he has around her.

5.) He knows something's been going on between her and Ben, he just doesn't want to acknowledge it. But when he's trying to get through another sleepless night, he gets a call. It's pretty obvious that Ben has just butt dialed him while having sex. He's about to hang up, but then he hears someone else. It's her. He thinks he's going to puke, it's the worst experience he's ever had, hearing her with someone else. He wants to hang up, but he can't bring himself to do it. Listening to this is killing him, but he can't stop. He can't stop imagining it's him there with her. Imagining that he's the one who gets to wrap his arms around her and fall asleep with her every night. Imagining that he's the one who gets to feel her warm touch and see her beautiful smile. He's imagining that he's the one who's making her happy. But he can't make her happy. He’ll never be able to make her happy. He's in love with a woman who will never love him back. He is and always will be helplessly in love with Leslie Knope.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it was obvious who he was talking about, I thought it would make the story much better if Leslie's name wasn't mentioned till the end.


End file.
